Novia a la Fuga
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de mismo nombre. Sonfic.


**::Novia a la fuga::**

AU. Cana Alberona. Songfic.

Humor.

Disclamier: los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen son del mangaka Hiro Mashima. La canción utilizada es "novia a la fuga" de Melendi. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

.

.

.

¡Cana, estás guapísima! – decía una Lucy muy contenta al lado de la castaña.

¿tú crees? – dijo la aludida con cierta desconfianza.

Vamos, Lucy dejemos a la novia a solas un rato… - dijo su amiga peliazul al lado de la rubia.

Hasta ahora! – se despidieron las dos chicas de ellas, dejándola sola.

Cana se miró al espejo. ¿En verdad el vestido le sentaba tan bien? Se dijo que sí después de que recordó todo el trabajo que hizo Erza por encontrarle una ideal. ¿Entonces porque no podía ir tranquila al altar? Y más importante porque se quería casar con él, si ella siempre he sido negada para las bodas y solo le gustaban por sus fiestas… "yo…" No le dio tiempo a escuchar mucho más porque sonó la melodía que le indicaba pasar al altar. Respiró. Tenía muchas dudas.

Resuenan campanas de boda  
Y la novia aún tiene dudas  
No encuentra ya los motivos  
Ni de blanco ni desnuda.

Iba caminando lentamente hasta el altar fijándose en el novio. Por alguna razón no lograba entender que hacía allí, después de todo ella misma eligió hacer eso. Mira a su padre al otro lado de los bancos de la novia, y él le sonríe, le lee en los labios "hagas lo que hagas te quiero". Cana por primera vez en el día sonrió. Su padre siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla. Miró hacia delante. ¿Qué haría?

Lo que antes era amor ciego  
Lo envuelve ahora la locura  
Lo que antes era un sí quiero  
Lo está matando la duda.

Ya estaba al lado de su futuro marido. ¿Futuro marido? Se repitió sin creerlo. Notó como las pulsaciones aumentaban a un ritmo acelerado. No estaba segura de que fueran por las ganas de casarse… a lo mejor ya va siendo hora de aclarar las cosas Cana. Se decidió en cuanto oyó al chico a su lado decir el si quiero. Se giró sorprendiendo a todos antes de tiempo. Todo el mundo la miraba confundido, pero ella estaba decidida.

Pues eso, que no te quiero! – dijo ella rápidamente dejando a todos impactados – ya no estoy enamorada de ti, ya no quiero casarme…

Y en el altar  
Vuelve a latir el corazón  
Pero no sabe si es amor  
O soledad.

Y la verdad  
Que cuanto más tiempo pasaba  
Menos tiempo le quedaba  
Pa escapar.

Dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, se quitó el velo y los guantes y los lanzó al cura que estaba tan atónito como los demás. Se recogió el vestido como pudo, no iba a estropearlo después de lo que le había costado a su amiga, y salió corriendo hacia la salida. El novio miraba a la salida pasmado y el cura se sentó a su lado en las escaleras del altar como apoyándole.

Afuera cuando salió había un coche esperándola para ella misma conducirlo. Apoyado en la puerta abierta se hallaba Gerard el novio de su amiga y amigo de su padre. Sonrió al saber que él la había entendido siempre.

Su carruaje espera señorita – le dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa.

Gracias Gerard… - se colocó como pudo el vestido y se subió al asiento del conductor.

Siempre ayudando aunque Erza me mate después… - añadió el chico con tatuaje en la cara.

Lo sé – dijo ella por último antes de arrancar y entrar en la carretera.

Y escapó desnuda  
Tirando el vestido a la calva del cura  
Y escapó del hombre  
Que había hecho de ella una mujer sin nombre.

Mientras ella se marchaba dentro de la iglesia los padres del novio estaban destrozados y según ellos humillados. Por la parte de la novia la gente estaba sorprendida, pero algunos estaban riendo, sabían que Cana era así y que si había elegido marcharse era porque de verdad lo había sentido.

Jijiji… Cana siempre a sido así de impulsiva – dijo una albina de pelo largo en una de las esquinas.

Incluso a pesar de todo trató de no romper el vestido… jajaja… - dijo otra albina de pelo corto a su lado.

Sí, fue la novia a la fuga más bella del mundo – añadió la pelirroja responsable del vestido al lado de ellas.

Las tres empezaron a reír igual que los demás amigos de la novia.

Y en la vicaría  
Los suegros lloraban los padres reían  
Porque fue la más bella novia a la fuga  
Jamás concebida.

Ella en el coche sin rumbo fijo sonreía. Había hecho lo correcto. Es verdad que podía haber escogido otras palabras para el novio, pero ella siempre era directa y por un momento no se reconoció al dudar de esa manera. No estaba hecha para la vida de casada, le gustaba más estar soltera y disfrutar de la vida. Abrió la ventanilla dejando entrar el aire fresco de la tarde. Era libre y feliz.

En el restaurante al lado de la iglesia todo el mundo estaba reunido para aunque sea no desaprovechar la comida. Natsu y Happy los primeros en zampárselo todo, junto con Droy y Gray. Más allá la partida del novio se quejaba.

¿y que vamos a hacer si el banquete ya está pago? – dijo el padre del novio.

Quita de mi vista zoquete, más vale mi niña que unos platillos de los tuyos – dijo Gildars mientras pasaba cerca de allí.

Eso provocó una pelea entre los dos padres.

Prefirió ella amaneceres  
A cualquier lunas sin mieles  
Pues es tan sólo una semana  
No vale la pena una vida amargada.

Qué hacemos ahora dijo el suegro  
Si ya he pagado el banquete  
Quita de mi vista zoquete  
Más vale mi niña que unos canapeses.

Muy lejos de allí ella rememoraba como había escapado de todo y se había lanzado al coche más contenta que nunca, repasando las caras de asombro de todo el mundo, desde sus amigas y amigos, hasta la cara de desconsuelo del señor que iba a ser su suegro. Rió. Se había convertido en novia a la fuga.

Y en el altar  
Vuelve a latir el corazón  
Pero no sabe si es amor  
O soledad.

Y la verdad  
Que cuanto más tiempo pasaba  
Menos tiempo le quedaba  
Pa escapar.

Y escapó desnuda  
Tirando el vestido a la calva del cura  
Y escapó del hombre  
Que había hecho de ella una mujer sin nombre.

Cerca de allí se encontró a un conocido haciendo autostop. Paró el coche conteniendo unas risas y le abrió la puerta, dejándole asiento.

¿qué haces aquí Baccus? – dijo con una sonrisa al moreno.

Quería ver cómo te iría en la boda, me enteré hace unas horitas… - dijo con una sonrisa. Rió al ver a la chica con el vestido de novia puesto – parece que llegué tarde.

Jajajaja… - ella arrancó de nuevo sin preguntar a donde iba – la verdad es que no te perdiste nada, solo la cara de mi ex suegro pálida por haber perdido su dinero en el banquete y en la luna de miel.

Jajaja… ¡pues esto se merece un brindis! – la hizo aparcar cerca de allí en frente de un mirador para poder ver la puesta de sol.

¿Un brindis? Sí, necesito beber algo… - respondió sin perder la sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

El chico saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una botella de tequila y la abrió.

¡Por la novia a la fuga más bella jamás concebida! – dijo alzando la botella.

Jajaja – volvió a reír cana - ¡VIVA! – añadió y bebió de la botella.

Y en la vicaría  
Los suegros lloraban los padres reían  
Porque fue la más bella novia a la fuga  
Jamás concebida.

FIN.

_:::::::::::::_

Y hasta aquí mi locura de Fic que me salió cuando escuché la canción por la mañana.

Es uno de los últimos fics que he hecho, porque tengo que revisar los otros que he hecho mas antiguos para ver si los puedo subir y eso. Espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias por leer / espero reviews con ilusión y si tengo algunos a lo mejor subo una secuela que tengo pensada con POV Bacchus :3


End file.
